


We'll Always Have Paris

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy reflects on his relationship with Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Always Have Paris

It’s New Year’s Eve after their gig, and they are in a bar, sitting on a huge couch, drinking Sangria. Ashley is on the dance floor with Brian, owning moves that make Tommy hide his face behind his hand and peek around his fingers. She’s freaking gorgeous, but that’s his sister from another mister out there. 

Adam laughs next to him and without hesitation, Tommy leans closer to him. It’s good to have Adam back. They do call and send messages, but it’s not the same thing as seeing each other face to face. 

He looks at Adam’s fingers curled around his knee.

In some fictional world it might mean that he’s Adam’s property, but in their reality, it just means that they are comfortable in each other’s presence and it’s nice to be close. He’s never had this kind of closeness with anyone else. People usually need more from him when they want to be close to him. Adam never demands anything. He just lets Tommy be the antisocial fucker that he is and never complains, never makes him feel inadequate. 

This is always enough to Adam, these moments when they meet, when they share a private space and everything just clicks.

The funny thing is that it should probably be more difficult. He should probably feel like he should be able to give more, be more, but... it’s in the way Adam sends him little messages in the middle of the night and doesn’t get discouraged if Tommy doesn’t answer. How is that even possible? People always feel insecure. They always need more. They always make known that he’s not present enough. That’s why his relationships never work. He can’t be enough. 

But with Adam, everything just starts from where they left off the last time. 

He wonders if it has something to do with Adam’s life.

Maybe it has everything to do with the way Adam always encounters people who devour his energy, not because they are nasty, but because they want to do so much. Maybe Tommy is his solace, the kind of person who’s always there, but doesn’t expect anything - and most of all, doesn’t need anything. These moments, these precious hours together are always enough. For both of them. 

“Remember Paris?” Adam whispers in his ear, and it makes Tommy laugh.

“We’ll always have Paris,” Tommy says, turning to look at Adam. 

Adam’s eyes shine, his palm moving up Tommy’s thigh, teasing.

Paris means nothing. It was just a drunken night, spent in a blanket fortress, sharing secrets, but it’s always something Adam brings up when he’s feeling extra happy. Today is one of those days. 

“Come here.” Adam pulls him into a tight sideways hug, and nothing is more precious than Adam’s scent, his neck against Tommy’s nose, their breaths evening out. 

He’s never not going to be enough to Adam. It’s the only solid truth he has.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that came to my mind while listening to the New Year's gig. Loved every second of the gig, by the way. Unbetaed. Sorry about that. :) <3 Happy New Year, everyone.


End file.
